Shino Kuribayashi
Shino Kuribayashi (栗林志乃 Kuribayashi Shino) is a female soldier and member of the Third Recon Team. She is a veteran and has a badge for hand-to-hand combat. Personality Shino has a short temper and can get easily angered when someone starts talking about her breasts. However, it is shown that she not afraid to show off or taking a lot about her breast when she heavily drunk. She is also sadistic and enjoys violence, as during the Siege of Italica and an emergency meeting, charges into battle with her bayonet. This recklessness is often frowned upon by her fellow members, and she is visibly concerned if she breaks her bayonet. In spite of her violent nature, Shino also longs for a man in her life, once asking Itami to introduce her to single men in the Special Forces, while drunk. She is the shortest compared to the rest of Third Recon, but undoubtedly the most ferocious. Overtime, she and Deliah becomes best friends due to both them sharing violent and reckless tendencies in battle. Kuribayashi is the only one who dislikes Itami, due to his otaku nature. She is jealous of his achievements (notably his Ranger and Special Forces status), as she was visibly shocked when she learns of both of them. In addition, during the Hakone Incident, she threatened to shoot Itami when he replied that he did not know why there were foreign agents pursuing them. Appearance Anime: 'Shino Kuribayashi is a cute petite girl with a small frame and chestnut brown hair, with her left side made into a ponytail jutting out from the side. She also has huge breast with a slim waist. '''Manga: '''Shino Kuribayashi is a normal height woman with a wide frame and large breasts. Her black hair is normally let down and is short. Plot Kuribayashi is one of the soldiers assigned to the Third Recon Team. She is not fond of Itami due to his ''Otaku nature, but still complies with her orders. With the rest of the team, they accompany the Coda village refugees to a safer location, and helps Piña Co Lada defend Italica from a bandit attack. During the battle, Kuribayashi charges straight into the battlefield, killing the bandits with her rifle, grenades and bayonet, eventually breaking the latter. She fights alongside Rory Mercury and gets her respect. When a Cobra pilot informs Itami that they are about to fire inside the gate, Kuribayashi is forcibly dragged away from the area, protesting that she can run by herself. After the battle, the rest of Piña's knights arrive and chase their Humvees, mistaking them to be the enemy. Itami steps out and stays behind so the rest of the squad will be safe. Outside Italica, Kuribayashi notes Itami's bravery, but becomes shocked when she learns from Kurata that Itami is a Ranger. Kuribayashi accompanies Itami to Japan for a Diet meeting, and is completely baffled when she hears that he is part of the Special Forces. She later accompanies the Special Region group to the Hakone Inn. During their stay, foreign agents ambush them there, but they manage to escape. The group later finds an unmarked vehicle and Kuribayashi points her gun at the driver while Itami forces him out. When Kuribayashi asks Itami why the agents are after them, Itami tells her that he doesn't know. She points her rifle at Itami and menacingly threatens to shoot him. When Rika creates a news feed mentioning that the Special Region representatives are going to pay their respects at the Ginza memorial, Kuribayashi goes with them. Before she returns to the Special Region, she finds her sister broadcasting and is surprised to see her there. When the Imperial capital is rocked by "earthshakes", Kuribayshi accompanies Sugawara, who is negotiating with Molt. Zorzal later arrives with a Japanese citizen that was one of the several citizens captured by the Imperials. Itami becomes enraged and lets Kuribayshi fire at will, something that she likes as she shows a menacing grin. She easily disposes of the attackers, and the rest of Zorzal's men surrender. Zorzal refuses to, and Itami allows Kuribayashi to fight him in close quarters combat. She approaches Zorzal, who calls her a little girl and attempts to punch her. She quickly dodges his attack and counters with a devastating uppercut, and then proceeds to beat him up while everyone watches. Kuribayashi is separated from Itami when he is transferred to command of the Special Region Resource Investigation Team 101. During this time, she, like the rest of the squad participate in the JSDF intervention in the Siege of the Jade Palace, taking the Basson Prison. Shortly afterwards Kuribayashi aids Itami in his raid on the Imperial Palace, rescuing the Emperor along with Yao and Hamilton. Skills & Abilities *'''Basic Training: Like all JSDF personnel, Kuribayashi has undergone basic physical and combat training, and is good physical condition, and is a competent marksman. *'Close Combat Expert': Shino is very experienced in hand-to-hand combat and can take down people easily who are several times larger than her. She is also shown to strong enough to fight toe-to-toe with a shapeshifter in her beast form using only a combat knife. *'Weapons Expert': She is proficient with her bayonet on her Type 64 rifle, proving herself capable of killing multiple armored Imperial soldiers in close combat. Shino is also a skilled shot with a handgun and her rifle, and in the use of hand grenades. Gallery Kurokawa_and_Kuribayashi_Shocked.png|Shino and Kurokawa shocked at Itami's hypothesis. Kuribayashi in full gear.jpg|Shino in full gear. Kuribayashi.JPG|Shino shocked at Itami's designation as Ranger Kuribayashi 1.JPG|Shino's second shocking moment in episode 8 after hearing Itami is in the Special Forces. File:Shinorory.jpg|Shino fights alongside Rory at the Battle of Italica File:Shinorory2.gif|Shino fires her sidearm while fighting alongside Rory, Battle of Italica. File:ShinoRory3.gif|Shino and Rory, Battle of Italica ShinoWolf.png|Not to sure Wolf is enjoying this massage as much as Kuri-chan. 8nMJjmc.jpg|Shino uppercuts Zorzal during his futile attempt to defend himself Shino.png|Shino expresses her desire to have a man in her life while heavily drunk 047.jpg|Shino engages Kucy (in her shapeshifter's beast form) in hand-to-hand combat during the Imperial Guerrilla Offensive in the light novel Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sergeants First Class Category:Third Recon Team Category:Japan Self-Defense Forces Category:Japanese Citizens